


The Bet

by Elfen, Suzie_b



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen/pseuds/Elfen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Gojyo makes a bet with Hakkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/gifts).



The weather was hot and humid, the town dusty and poor, the inn dirty and small. All four of them had to share one room that lacked even a bed, although the musty futons the innkeeper provided were surprisingly clean. Still, Gojyo couldn't make himself comfortable, not with the way the sweat kept dripping down his face, making his skin prickle. The air was so thick he hadn't even bothered to smoke a cigarette, which wasn't helping his mood much.

Leaning up against the wall near the open window, he sighed heavily, glancing away from the sweltering landscape to look over at Hakkai who was lying on his side, reading. Despite the dreadful heat, the man appeared at ease. Gojyo always wondered how he managed it.

He felt parts of his body getting distracted the longer he gazed at Hakkai. Damn, but the man looked good and they easily had an hour before Sanzo and Goku would be back from buying their much needed supplies. Only it was too fucking hot to think of bodies slapping together, even if it was Hakkai. Shit. He never thought the idea of sex would be unappealing, ever. Even a hand job seemed like too much effort. Not for the first time Gojyo wished he were capable of just sucking himself off.

And he wondered, suddenly, if he was the only one to have such thoughts. Oh hell, might as well ask, right?

"Hey, Hakkai, do you ever think about being able to give yourself a blow job?"

Silence followed the question, as if it hadn't been heard at all until Hakkai glanced up. "Have I what?" Mild surprise showed on the man's face before it was replaced with that ever polite smile. "Why no, Gojyo, I haven't. Whyever would I want to?"

"Because, you know, guys think about that sort of thing at least once in their lives."

Hakkai closed the book he'd been reading and set it down, giving Gojyo his full attention. His expression had turned to one of gentle indulgence as it so often did whenever his lover's boredom brought about conversations such as this one.

"Not all men, Gojyo. I can assure you I have not given that particular matter a moment of thought. I assume you have? Am I to also assume that you are unable to fellate yourself, Gojyo?"

Gojyo favored Hakkai with a disgruntled look. "Yeah, but fuck no, not flexible enough," he complained nearly petulantly. "Oh, come on, never?" He suddenly had mental images of Hakkai politely turning down puberty's offer to make him do and think stupid shit.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Hakkai replied, pushing himself up into a sitting position, hands resting in his lap, head tilted ever-so slightly to the side, a quiet smile resting on his lips. It was the same posture and expression he usually used and wore whenever he was considering something, be it the next road they were to take, the next inn in which they were going to stay, or the next youkai he was going to kill.

"Is this important to you, Gojyo?" There was a sparkle of something akin to mischief in Hakkai’s soft green eyes.

"Well... I guess. Yeah. I mean, it's one of those things, you know? Besides, now I'm curious." A curious Gojyo could be a dangerous thing, but more than that it could be an annoying thing, as the kappa was well aware.

"You should at least figure it out. If you did, I'd even stop fighting with the monkey for an hour or two."

"You would cease teasing Goku for two hours for the sole purpose of finding out if I am capable of fellating myself?" Hakkai arched the brow over his good eye, clearly questioning the sincerity -- or perhaps the sanity -- of Gojyo's offer. He didn't dismiss the request outright though, instead giving it a few seconds of contemplation.

"Very well, Gojyo." One of Hakkai's hands moved to the buckle of his belt, hesitating there for an instance. "Would you care to assist me?"

"Two hours of driving," Gojyo corrected, figuring he'd be able to take revenge on Goku during their few stops along the way. That Hakkai was actually agreeing earned him a briefly surprised look before the man's hand was grabbed. "I get to do the unwrapping."

"As you wish." Hakkai slipped his hand free and placed it on the futon, watching the other man expectantly.

Gojyo's fingers, being experienced in the removal of most clothing, worked quickly as they loosened and unfastened Hakkai’s belt before doing the same to the button and zipper of the jeans he wore. He could feel that Hakkai was already hard and he couldn't help the smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Gojyo? Perhaps you should continue removing the clothing. You can spend the quiet time you'll have while we're on the road practicing your smug grins, ne?" Hakkai's voice was as polite as ever, even in this situation.

Gojyo grunted back at Hakkai, refraining from commenting on the man's wit as he tugged off his lover's jeans and underwear, sliding them over and off his legs and already bare feet. While Hakkai worked at removing his tunic, Gojyo let his hands wander, stroking along the inside of Hakkai's thighs, marveling at the softness of his skin. Fingertips swept over the curve of his cock, earning a gasp of breath which made Gojyo smile again. He took it in his palm then, feeling its thick heavy weight in his hand, pumping it slowly up and down.

Hakkai's cock, hard and leaking, was beautiful. Just as beautiful as any woman's soft breasts or wet pussy. He would probably never admit that to anyone, even Hakkai, but it was something he always thought whenever he saw it.

Hakkai's voice, low and a little throaty, broke through Gojyo's reverie. "Gojyo, if you insist on doing that, you will not find the answer you are seeking."

Unable to resist, Gojyo leaned forward and ran his tongue from base to tip over the other man's cock, washing away the precome gathered there, savoring the taste. "It's all yours then, Hakkai."

Hakkai was unable to suppress a low moan at Gojyo's actions, though he did somehow manage a mild smile. "Why, thank you, Gojyo," he replied, as if his lover had just passed him the salt or offered him a pillow.

Moving back to his own futon, Gojyo lit a cigarette. The action, he had to admit, was as much to distract himself as to feed his craving for nicotine. Somehow, the oppressive heat had been forgotten, but then Hakkai had provided a powerful diversion.

He watched Hakkai wrap his own hand around his cock and stroke it a few times, staring at it the whole time. He was contemplating the challenge, Gojyo knew. Figuring out how best to proceed. Despite the calm outward demeanor Hakkai always had cloaked about himself, he knew the man did not like to lose.

Hakkai released his cock and sat up straight, assuming the lotus position. He set aside his monocle before closing his eyes and taking a series of deep breaths, letting each out slowly. Meditation, Gojyo realized. Hakkai was clearing his mind and relaxing his body as much as possible.

It was a pleasant enough sight, and Gojyo was about to settle in to merely watching it when Hakkai moved. It was a slow movement at first, beginning with an ever so slight bending of his back.

At first, Gojyo was nearly disappointed to have his view interrupted, but that quickly gave way to quiet awe. Hakkai, in the course of a handful of minutes, had managed to completely fold himself over, nearly achieving his goal and all with a completely serene expression on his face.

It was the only serene expression in the room.

When Hakkai succeeded in reaching his own cock, letting it slide slowly between his parted lips, Gojyo's cigarette fell out of his gaping mouth. So completely caught up in the sight before him, he didn't immediately realize it had fallen until the smell of burning fabric reached his nose.

"Shit!" Gojyo slapped at the small smoldering patch with his hand, hissing when the lit end of the cigarette came in contact with the palm of his hand as he quickly ground it out.  
The outburst earned him a brief glance from Hakkai, but he didn't allow that to interrupt him. After making such a bet with Gojyo, it would hardly be right for him to stop until the other man deemed it time for him to do so.

The aroma of burned fabric hung in the stagnant air of the room, but Gojyo found that easy to ignore. The room's temperature, however, seemed to have gone up a few degrees. "Oh. Damn."

Hakkai breathed steadily through his nose as he continued his descent until nearly all of his cock had disappeared between his lips. Satisfied he had reached his own physical limit, he started to slowly rock his body, letting the motion shift his cock partially in and out of his mouth.

Without warning Gojyo moved, placing his hands on Hakkai's shoulders to get his attention before gently pushing him back onto the futon. "Point proved. Out of the way," he managed, though it was clear that his brain's higher functions had shut down. He was vaguely reminded of the old only enough blood to run one joke, but lacked the coherency to dwell on it.

Hakkai complied without complaint, the quickening of his breath barely noticeable. But Gojyo had noticed and it pleased him to think that Hakkai was turned on as much as he.

He didn't waste anytime taking Hakkai's glistening cock into his own mouth, sucking it in as deep as possible. It was hot and thick, and he could taste the sweet tanginess of Hakkai's precome as it spread over his tongue.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai spoke his name as encouragement, reaching down to twine his fingers into the blood red strands of his lover's hair.

With the window open as it was and their room on the second floor, quietness was a necessity. To his credit, Hakkai somehow managed to make no sound loud enough to be heard as his body arched upwards, his cock exploding in Gojyo’s mouth.

Humming his approval, Gojyo swallowed down most of Hakkai’s warm offering before he pulled back to catch the last of the spurts on his tongue, a moan escaping his throat as he felt his own cock suddenly pulsing within the confines of his pants. When Hakkai’s climax finally subsided, he kissed his cock clean and sat back, a well-satisfied smile on his lips.

"Fuck yeah. I guess this means you win, Hakkai," Gojyo said, smug and proud. He didn’t even mind the fact that he’d just come without being touched.

Hakkai gazed back at him, his breathing once again steady and his patient smile once again in place. Only the light sheen of perspiration covering his body proved there had been any sort of physical activity moments before. "Yes, Gojyo," he replied, his smile growing wider. "I did."


End file.
